creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/Nightweaver2112
Hey, this is my mod application. I have been here for almost 6 months and i am regular user on the chat. I want to be a chat moderator so I can help out in chat and positively contribute to this wiki. I always follow the rules and I am rarely kicked and I have only ever been banned once. I have had experience as a temporary moderator, and I am usually on at the times when there are few to no mods or admins online. I am reasonable and never start arguments or harass other people. Thank you for reading, and dont forget to vote! - Weaver indeed is in times when there aren't other Administrators or Moderators. And he also did a good job when he got temporal Moderator powers. With the correct training, Weaver could be a good Moderator --The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 13:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) - Finneow. (Leave a Message) 13:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You are online most of the time, and you've done a good job as temp Karkat Vantas Leave a Message 13:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I think you'd make a good mod :) Ban Portal for all! ( Leave a message ) 13:27, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You are fantastic mod material! You're often on in hours where most mods aren't, you're mature and friendly, and you've been with us for a long time. Good luck bud! don't yell it gives me anxiety (talk) 14:08, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Per my reasonings on any other applications. 14:21, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Changed opinion, see below. I think we have enough Mods as it is but ignoring that fact I think you fit the bill for it rather well! - :Maybe you should resize your sig, it's a little big. 14:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Reduced the image from 50px to 40px. - :::Gah and now the entire thing is fucked up! God DAMN IT Tim! 01:46, September 3, 2013 (UTC) although I'm still against the idea of having more mods, i mean, wasn't there a thing about more active mods and not more mods, mods. But whatever, weave is probably an exception. --Red, molten plastic talk 14:39, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You hardly ever do anything wrong, and you seem fit for a mod position. Every Planet We Reach Is Dead Noodle 14:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hardly seen Weaver broke any rules and might make a really good mod '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 07:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ANOTHER chat mod application? *sigh*... LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 07:25, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, I could actually see a legitimate reason for making Weaver chatmod (what with the whole "time zones" issue). Changing to LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 15:48, September 4, 2013 (UTC) uh yeah- Phoogz Absolutely! even though, I too, think there are too many mods, I consider Weaver perfect mod material! He's on at times no mods are on, so I think he would make a great and useful addition to the team. I am in full support! You go Willow! ;) Zyranne (talk) 10:18, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I truely believe weaver is the only qualified person for chat moderator. He is on very very early (UK) and is friendly. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 00:40, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Eh, the more I consider it I guess his time zone needs coverage. Promise that you will fulfill the timezome, though. 01:07, September 4, 2013 (UTC) thanks sarah, I will, and I apologize for how I spoke to you a little while ago, I was just a little frustrated, but im sorry. Nightweaver2112 (talk) 15:28, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Only if you give me that GODDAMN ICE CREAM! You're very qualified for this and I support completely. But... GIMMIE MY DAMN BOX BACK! [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 00:22, September 7, 2013 (UTC) NO! i got this box fair and square :( Nightweaver2112 (talk) 00:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You are pretty active in the mornings and I have seen that you are pretty fit for the job. - Child Of Mantra The application has been reviewed and Night has passed. Congratulations Night! 02:22, September 13, 2013 (UTC)